Problem: Simplify the following expression and state the conditions under which the simplification is valid. You can assume that $z \neq 0$. $k = \dfrac{z^2 - 6z}{z^2 + 4z - 60} \times \dfrac{-3z - 30}{7z + 7} $
Solution: First factor the quadratic. $k = \dfrac{z^2 - 6z}{(z + 10)(z - 6)} \times \dfrac{-3z - 30}{7z + 7} $ Then factor out any other terms. $k = \dfrac{z(z - 6)}{(z + 10)(z - 6)} \times \dfrac{-3(z + 10)}{7(z + 1)} $ Then multiply the two numerators and multiply the two denominators. $k = \dfrac{ z(z - 6) \times -3(z + 10) } { (z + 10)(z - 6) \times 7(z + 1) } $ $k = \dfrac{ -3z(z - 6)(z + 10)}{ 7(z + 10)(z - 6)(z + 1)} $ Notice that $(z - 6)$ and $(z + 10)$ appear in both the numerator and denominator so we can cancel them. $k = \dfrac{ -3z(z - 6)\cancel{(z + 10)}}{ 7\cancel{(z + 10)}(z - 6)(z + 1)} $ We are dividing by $z + 10$ , so $z + 10 \neq 0$ Therefore, $z \neq -10$ $k = \dfrac{ -3z\cancel{(z - 6)}\cancel{(z + 10)}}{ 7\cancel{(z + 10)}\cancel{(z - 6)}(z + 1)} $ We are dividing by $z - 6$ , so $z - 6 \neq 0$ Therefore, $z \neq 6$ $k = \dfrac{-3z}{7(z + 1)} ; \space z \neq -10 ; \space z \neq 6 $